


Bee Hummingbirds

by Beloved_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Harry Potter is Harry Granger, Harry is a Granger, Pre-Hogwarts, Zeno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: Harry ends up adopted by the Grangers. Hermione and HArry are 'twins' and eventually end up at HogwartsThe bee hummingbird is the smallest known bird. They typically lay eggs in pairs. Also known as the Helena Hummingbird I felt this an appropriate name. Set when Hermione and Harry are 5





	Bee Hummingbirds

**Author's Note:**

> This got okay reviews in my nursery, for now its a one-shot before hogwarts and I think it stands well on its own, but one day I may be persuaded to continue it.

Hermione had gone to her parent’s dentistry that day. She tended to go to daycare most days, but today the teacher was sick so she was sitting in the waiting room reading a book. It was when she saw a small boy come in that she noticed he was not a regular customer. Blood was streaming down his face and he was missing his two front teeth. She watched as her father quickly took him to the back room.

Her mother came out and took the large boy, and his larger parents to her office, she could hear her mother yelling, but she didn’t understand why.

Then her father came out and took her to his office.

“How would you feel about a brother?” Her dad asked.

“Is mom pregnant?” Hermione asked, not liking the idea of a baby.

“No, we’re thinking of adopting the boy that came in.” Her father said.

“The large one?” Hermione asked in horror.

“No the one who was bloody.” Her dad said.

“Can I meet him before I decide?” She asked.

“Of course.” 

The boy was laying on the chair, clutching a towel to his nose.

“Hello, I’m Hermione, what’s your name?”

“Hi Hermirinie, I’m Harry” The young boy said.

“It’s Her-mi-o-nie, not Her-mi-rinie” Hermione corrected.

“Sorry” The boy said.

“It’s alright” She looked over the boy, most people didn’t like her, calling her a know-it-all. “Would you like to be my brother?” She asked.

“Really?” The boys freen eyes lit up.

She smiled and nodded. HE got up, and hesitated so she pulled him into a hug.

oOo

That night they lay in bed together. “Will you tell me what happened Harry?”

“Vernon and Petunia decided to take Dudley to ZSL London Zoo for his birthday. I don’t know how but I was pushed into a pole. Some person told them they needed to take me to the dentist, and we ended up at your place since they didn’t want the attention.”

“Thank you.” Hermione said, she hugged her brother tight.

oOo

No one really asked where her brother came from, and they claimed the day, August 2nd, as their shared birthday. Luckily Harry liked learning near as much as Hermione once he was shown books and professions and not just gardening and house chores.

Harry looked very similar to them. Hermione’s parents were very different people. Her mother was dark skinned, with chocolate eyes, and frizzy black hair. Her father was lightly tanned, with messy auburn hair and brown eyes.

Hermione had settled between the two, caramel skin, brown eyes and frizzy auburn hair.

Harry also had caramel skin, with black hair not frizzy like hers but still a mess, and striking green eyes, although he was small for his age. Hermione was the same, she was born early and had gotten sick when she was young stunting her growth. Harry though, his growth was stunted due to malnourishment, she had looked up the word and it meant lack of proper nutrition, or not eating regularly. It explained why he was so confused that they ate three times a day, plus snacks.

oOo

When Harry came to them it was the middle of the summer. His aunt Petunia had little qualms about signing over her freak of a nephew. Luckily Hermione was due to start Kindergarten in August, which gave them time to set Harry up at the prestigious school as well.

Hermione quite liked her new brother, other than him taking to calling her Rinie, which was not the proper pronunciation of her name. But his face when he said it, it lit up like she was his guardian angel, and so she stopped pestering him about it after about the second week.

The second week he was there was when they ran into some issues. First, her parents started getting a mysterious stipend from a bank named Gringotts, but when they looked, they couldn’t find any bank of that name.

Next a weird old man claimed that Harry was his ward, to which her father had replied “Show me the papers” when the man couldn’t produce the papers, he stated that “Harrison is my son, don’t come back here again, unless you do have the proper guardianship papers and then I will take you to court for child abandonment, child endangerment, and more.”

Her mother, Maia had similar sentiments, and Zeno her father physically held her back. Maia was the stronger of the two though and broke through her husband’s arms nearly getting to the strange old man before he ran off, deceptively fast for his age.

“He looks like Merlin” Hermione said.

“Who’s Merlin?” Harry asked.

The Grangers smiled at the small boy and immediately discussed the Tale of King Arthur.

oOo

The first day of school they ran into trouble. Hermione really should have known. A boy from her daycare Mikey, stomped over to them on arrival. Her parents asked something unusual of the school, to place the children in the same class. After a donation from the funds they got from “Gringotts” Harry and Hermione were allowed in the same class.

“Who’s this little nerd hanging out with the know-it-all” Mikey said.

Hermione saw red “This is my brother. Back. Off.”

“He can’t be your brother, he wasn’t at daycare” Mikey claimed.

“Of course, he’s my brother, he was sick when we were born and just started school with me.” Hermione explained. She hadn’t had a birthday party with other kids ever, and a little white lie never hurt anyone.

“Oh, when’s your birthday nerd?” Mikey asked.

“August second.” Hermione stated. She knew it wasn’t really either of their birthdays, but birthdays were really stupid anyway, so she could change it, so they’d be twins.

“Freak.” Mikey said.

“What did you say?” Harry asked. He hadn’t said anything, he was completely shy, taking to speaking mostly to Hermione and having her translate. It seemed that her age and size garnered trust in him that her parents couldn’t get, even if they had saved him. Harry looked kind of scary right now to be honest, he was very small but his green eyes held a fire.

Mikey seemed to agree when he said “Nothing.”

Harry seemed to contemplate that for a minute. “Insult me all you like, but you ever, I mean EVER insult my sister and I will end you.”

Mikey stood there with his mouth open. Hermione tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. No one had stood up for her, her parents were usually at work and when they were at home, they were pleasant. A new feeling came out of her chest, her heart felt too big, she couldn’t breathe right and her pulse was picking up. She grabbed Harry’s hand before walking over to the bookshelf.

“Thank you” Hermione said.

Harry smiled bashfully, “No problem Rinie.”

Hermione hugged him quickly before dragging him over to the teacher. “Hello Miss.” She greeted the lady.

“Hello. I’m Miss Lisa, and who would you be?” The teacher said. She was tall, pale skinned with a scattering of freckles, her eyes were large and brown, she had full pink lips, and a short pixie cut that was brown, but when the light hit it, it almost looked purple.

“I’m Hermione Granger, and this is my brother, Harrison, but he goes by Harry.” Hermione said.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Hermione, Harry. I’m not sure I’ve ever had twins in my class before.” Miss Lisa said. “Why don’t you take a seat, we’ll be starting shortly.”

Hermione led Harry to a table, there were a couple of kids there already. “Hi, I’m Hermione.”

“I’m Richard.” Richard was tan, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a red shirt.

“Julia” Julia was pale, she had dark blue eyes and curly brown hair, she had on a purple shirt.

“Mattie.” Mattie was as pale as they come, he had light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair cropped to his head, he wore a green shirt.

“Harry” Harry said quietly. It seemed like there were five to a table.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Hermione said.

It turned out that most of their day was introductory experiences, Hermione was not happy about that. She preferred books to people. But it seemed as though Harry was having fun. Especially at Recess, they played football and Harry was quite good, earning him a spot in all the kid’s memories.

When they went home that day Hermione was worried.

“How was your day loves?” Their mum asked.

“Good” Harry said.

“Mom?” Hermione asked.

“Yes love?” Maia asked.

“I think I did something neutral today” Hermione said.

“What did you do?” Maia asked.

“I told a lie.” Hermione blushed, looking at her feet.

“What was the lie?”

“That Harry and I are twins, and he was sick, so he was just joining me at school now.” Hermione rambled.

Her mom laughed, LAUGHED.

“Sweetie, that is the best lie you could’ve told.” Maia said. “Your father and I, we’re only close to the hygienists, so they’re the only ones, baring family, that will know the truth.”

“Really?” Hermione asked.

“Of course, now when is your twin birthday?” Maia asked.

“August second” Harry spoke up. “It’s after both our birthdays.”

“Well then, we’ll have cakes on your birthdays, and presents on your twin birthday. Does that sound alright?” Maia asked her two kids.

Hermione smiled. Harry was beaming.

oOo

Now Hermione’s family was not very close. Her Papa Granger was around sometimes, but more often than not was at home, he was in a wheelchair. Her father, Zeno was the youngest of four. His three brothers, Aristotle, Socrates, and Plato, were older in increments of two years each, their parents were philosophy freaks.

Gigi Cyllene was farther away, living in Cemaes over a five hour drive. Her mother, Maia had six sisters, with equally strange names, Gigi was named for a nymph Pleonie, and so she named her daughters after the nymphs daughters, not expecting to make it to the end, but she did. Maia was the eldest, followed by Electra, Taygete, Alcyone Celaeno, Sterope, and Merope. The only daughter to convince their partner of the continuation of the tradition was Merope, naming her four children Glaucud, Ornytion, Almus and Thersander. Surprisingly Hermione’s name was not part of this tradition.

Both were ecstatic to find out that they had another grandchild, and when they met Harry were beyond thrilled with him, Hermione nearly felt left out until Harry would not let go of her hand and both of her grandparents cooed at him calling her Rinie.

Gigi Cyllene had pulled her aside and whispered “He needs you, just as much as you need him, never forget that.”

Papa Granger had said “A perfect Yin and Yang, I’ve never seen anything like it in my life.”

And so, their family had dubbed Harry as their own. Their aunts and uncles were harder to pin down, taking residence across the globe. But their opinions didn’t matter as much to the twins.

oOo

The good thing about Harry? He was completely easy going. While he got into mischief, trying to see where the cat went at night, staying up late to see the stars, and even once going to the playground in the middle of the night to “touch the clouds with his toes.” He very genuinely liked to learn.

Hermione appreciated his curiosity, he asked questions she would never think to, like how the water ran out the faucet, how the lights worked, and even if the hot air had to stay out in the summer or the cool air had to stay in.

Her most favorite time with her brother was when she read to him. Harry had a little bit of difficulty picking up reading, Mum said it was because he needed glasses. But even after they were able to get the glasses, he still liked her to read to him. He claimed “It makes more sense coming from you, even the fairy stories.”

She would sit on the floor in front of the couch, a book in her lap and a pile of them on her left. Harry would sit behind her on the couch and braid her hair into all sorts of intricate designs. When asked how he learned to braid he had said it must come naturally, because he’d never done it before. Over time, the books on her left would be transferred to her right and by the time the pile was gone, her hair would be done.

The girls at Kindergarten cooed over it, and wanted Harry to do theirs, but there was no time in class, and they rarely had people over their house.

The boys, whom Harry would join as soon as they got there, admired Harry’s form. He was quite athletic, despite his small stature and could play offense, defense or goalie equally as well as the best player in each category.

Hermione did not envy this trait. She didn’t envy his popularity either, she was pretty popular herself with him being her brother. They were more often than not called the mystery twins. The most popular nickname however, was from a book. The smallest bird the Bee Hummingbird, tended to lay eggs in pairs, when Harry had seen it in a book he had called out “Rinie that’s us!” The class had rushed to see what he was talking about, laughing when they did, because the Granger twins certainly were the smallest kids of their age.

oOo

As time went by Hermione grew taller, as did Harry. Surprisingly they grew at the exact same rate. When winter came Hermione worried for her brother, he had many problems from the malnourishment as a really young child. His bones were brittle, his lungs were small, and he was prone to sickness from his weak immune system, though he’d never been sick before he’d joined his new family.

With five layers of clothes on the two were able to go out in the snow, they rode down the hill in their backyard on sleds, made snow angels, and even attempted a snowball fight. After Hermione, who had surprisingly good aim, hit Harry in the face she forced him inside because his lips were starting to turn blue.

oOo

That summer, they went to the beach. Harry liked to jump in the waves, and Hermione joined him, watching for goosebumps, which is when she’d ask him to build sand castles.

On a trip to the water to grab a bucket, Harry saw a hurt seal.

“Rinie!” He called in distress, their parents were over at the ice cream stand, they could see them but they couldn’t hear them.

“What is it Ry?” Hermione was trying out nicknames, she’d tried Ryson, Harry, Harrison, Hare, she didn’t like any of them but she wanted something that was hers to call her brother. He was the only one to call her Rinie.

“The seals hurt, will you help me get him to the water.” Harry said.

Hermione looked at the seals, it could have at least thirty different illnesses that she knew of, it couldn’t be safe to touch, but the pleading looks on her brother’s face was enough to get her to help. They both put their hands on the seal and a bright copper light engulfed it.

“What was that?” Hermione asked.

“I dunno, but look she’s healed!” Harry answered.

Hermione looked, and the seal was indeed healed. Her nose scrunched, that wasn’t possible.

“Come on let’s get her back to the sea” Harry urged, and together they waddled the seal back to the ocean.

Later that day they were back in the water for one last dip before they were due to drive home. The beach was about two hours away from their house. Then a strange boy came up to them.

“Hello, thanks for your help earlier.” The boy said.

“Huh?” Harry asked.

“You ever heard of a selkie?” The two nodded “That’s me.” The boy said.

“But they don’t exist” Hermione said. “It’s just a fairy story.”

“Of course, we exist, I’m standing right here. You two are special as well, healing my sister like that.” Harry and Hermione looked down at their legs when something bumped it, it was the small seal from earlier. “She can’t shift yet, too young. I’m Ben by the way, she’s Saoirse, hope to see you two soon, oh and keep this a secret, eh?”

They nodded and saw the boy transform into a seal before their very eyes.

The two looked at each other, then back to the water, then each other, continuing on for many minutes before their mother called them back.

oOo

The other good thing about Harry? He wasn’t competitive with her. He cared about his grades, yes, his performance, yes but if Hermione beat him, he didn’t bat a lash, instead grinning and more often than not twirling her around.

It became commonplace for the two to only celebrate the year on “twins day” instead of both their birthdays and then their self-proclaimed twin birthday. They rarely even had cake any more on those two days.

oOo

It was so unusual for Hermione to even thing about her birthday anymore that she was completely freaked out when an owl flew through the window. It had a letter tied to its foot, but she was so scared of it Harry had to grab it for her.

“It’s addressed to you!” Harry exclaimed handing the letter over before petting the great grey. “Well open it!”

Hermione did as she was told, and read it aloud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at[Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry). Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on[1 September](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/1_September). We await your owl by no later than [31 July](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/31_July)._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

  1. _Three sets of plain work[robes](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Robes)(black)_
  2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_
  3. _One pair of protective gloves ([dragon](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon)hide or similar)_
  4. _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_



_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_[The Standard Book of Spells](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Standard_Book_of_Spells) _ _(Grade 1)_

_by[Miranda Goshawk](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Miranda_Goshawk)_

_[A History of Magic](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/A_History_of_Magic) _

_by[Bathilda Bagshot](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Bathilda_Bagshot)_

_[Magical Theory](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Theory) _

_by[Adalbert Waffling](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Adalbert_Waffling)_

_[A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/A_Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Transfiguration) _

_by[Emeric Switch](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Emeric_Switch)_

_[One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/One_Thousand_Magical_Herbs_and_Fungi) _

_by[Phyllida Spore](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Phyllida_Spore)_

_[Magical Drafts and Potions](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Drafts_and_Potions) _

_by[Arsenius Jigger](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Arsenius_Jigger)_

_[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them) _

_by[Newt Scamander](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Newton_Scamander)_

_[The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Forces:_A_Guide_to_Self-Protection) _

_by[Quentin Trimble](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Quentin_Trimble)_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1[wand](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wand)_

_1[cauldron](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cauldron) (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1[telescope](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Telescope)_

_1 set[brass scales](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Brass_scales)_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an[owl](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Owl) OR a [cat](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cat) OR a [toad](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Toad)._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_[Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Lucinda_Thomsonicle-Pocus) _

_[Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_Attendant_of_Witchcraft_Provisions) _

Hermione looked up at her brother wide eyed. “What?” She squeaked.

Harry stood just as speechless.

Their parents found the two like that, their halls were usually filled with Hermione’s voice, or the sound of pages turning, the silence drew their attention.

“What happened?” Zeno asked.

oOo

Somehow Harry and Hermione managed to explain to their parents the weird letter, it also had a small note stating that someone would be coming within the week to introduce Hermione to the magical world.

Hermione went to bed that night and had trouble sleeping. Beatrice, the family cat had made her way to her bed, as usual but left sometime around midnight. She decided that it was probably worth it to seek out her brother to see if he could settle her nerves, but when she looked in his room he wasn’t there.

She quickly made her way down the stairs, sometimes Harry would sneak out to see the sky, but she needn’t look too far because Harry was sitting on the loveseat with Beatrice in his lap.

“Harry” Hermione whispered, his solemn eyes met hers.

“Rinie” his voice cracked halfway through the words.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione quickly asked, making her way over to her brothers side.

“It’s Beatrice’s time, but I don’t want her to go” Harry whispered.

Hermione looked at the cat who seemed perfectly fine. What was Harry talking about? Instead of asking she placed her head on Harry’s shoulder, it wasn’t long before sleep found her. She woke because her head was shaking, looking to her side Harry had tears streaming down his face, Mom was walking down the steps, and Beatrice was laying still on her brothers lap.

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione whispered wrapping her arms around him, tears starting to make their way down her cheeks.

Their mother soon wrapped her arms around them both, and their father wasn’t far behind.

oOo

Hermione opened the door to an elderly woman in a strange green dress. She was in a terrible mood, Beatrice had passed and they had her cremated, Harry had yet to get over the loss.

“Hello, my name’s Hermione Granger, and you are?” She asked.

“Minerva McGonagall, Professor at Hogwarts.” The woman said.

Hermione locked her jaw to keep it from dropping. “MUM!”

“What is it dear?” Her mother said making her way from the kitchen where her and Harry were making pie, Hermione was banned from the kitchen after what was dubbed the flour incident.

“Hello Mrs. Granger I’m Minerva McGonagall, from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.” The woman announced.

Her mother clenched her jaw “You mean to tell me, that that wasn’t a joke?”

“Of course not!” The woman exclaimed.

It was then that Harry emerged from the kitchen. “Rinie I need mum back to put the pie in the oven”

The woman made some sort of gasp/wail sound upon seeing Harry.

“Harry Potter?” She exclaimed.

Harry quirked an eyebrow “Harry Granger, nice to meet you.”

The woman squinted her eyes before nodding, “My apologies, you reminded me of someone.”

Harry nodded.

“I am here to escort Ms. Granger to Diagon Alley, in order to receive her school supplies” McGonagall said.

“And you think I’d let my daughter go off with a stranger?” Mom asked.

“Of course not, yourself or Mr. Granger will accompany us.” McGonagall countered.

“Zeno! I need you to take Hermione somewhere!”

oOo

Harry was sitting morosely on the sofa when Hermione returned. She had bought all of her school supplies, and something extra for both Harry and herself.

“Harry?” She asked quietly.

“Rinie!” harry exclaimed and ran up to her “I missed you.”

“I got you something” Hermione countered waiting for her dad to come in.

With him her father carried two cages, one held a white snowy owl, the other had a black barn owl.

“Rinie?” Harry asked.

“I thought…” Hermione choked on her words “I thought we could have them, to communicate”

Harry hugged her tight.

oOo

The schoolyear went by quickly, too quickly if you asked either of the granger kids. Hermione found Harry in increasingly strange positions. One week in the middle of the year, he pointed at the pet hamster and whispered that it was his time, when they came in the next morning it was dead.

Another time he looked out the window, watching the neighbor’s dog and said something similar, the dog passed away that night.

While it unnerved Hermione, she also knew that the deaths were not Harry’s doing, it was just him being sensitive to death, though she couldn’t figure out why.

oOo

Harry’s birthday was fast approaching, and with it the time for Hermione’s departure. She almost refused to go to Hogwarts, but Harry talked her out of it.

When the clock struck midnight on Harry’s birthday an owl flew in the window upsetting Hedwig and Adne.

Harry sat up in bed and retrieved the letter, he held his breath while opening the red wax seal.

“RINIE!” He yelled running into her room “Rinie, Rinie, wake up! I got into Hogwarts, I’m going with you! Wake up!!!”

“What?” Hermione murmured looking at the letter in her brothers hands with barely concealed hope. “Really?”


End file.
